Such goods as bags and sheets are normally folded and stored in dedicated bags for these goods, because if users walk carrying such goods spread out, it is bothersome. Once these goods are spread out, it is cumbersome to fold them and also it is quite difficult to put the goods in their original dedicated bags.
Furthermore, even when these goods are neatly put in the dedicated bags, in order to allow use of them at any time, it is preferable that they are stored in such a fashion as to allow users to carry them at any time. In this sense, the dedicated bags are not necessarily suitable to be carried at all times.
Particularly, shopping bags used in supermarkets, etc. are indispensable for daily life. On the other hand, these shopping bags have been rapidly viewed with suspicion from the viewpoint of garbage-caused pollution, resource conservation, etc., and a campaign urging users to carry their own shopping bags is being widely developed in various regions. A cloth or nonwoven bag or a dedicated folding box for shopping is used as a substitute for the shopping bags. The materials of these substitutes are strong, but it is not easy to carry them even when they are empty because they are bulky.
The inventor of this application, anxious about this social problem, has discovered that the problem can be solved by storing a shopping bag in a wind-up type storage container in which the shopping bag can be easily stored by being wound up and from which the shopping bag can be easily drawn out when it is to be used, and which is optimum for carrying at all times.
The present application has an object to provide a wind-up type storage container that can easily wind-up and put therein various goods from relatively small-size goods such as bags, flags, etc., to relative large-size goods such as various sheets, rain wear, etc., and can easily draw them out when the goods are to be used.